


乡村风第四弹——撒酒疯（Till all are drunk）

by roddy119



Series: Cybertron the Villiage! [4]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M, M/M, Specific Chinese-kind villiage Style
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roddy119/pseuds/roddy119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Ultra Magnus and Rodimus Prime in the evil mood.<br/>篡位没篡成，倒是喜结良缘。</p>
            </blockquote>





	乡村风第四弹——撒酒疯（Till all are drunk）

《撒酒疯》

 

有个村儿在塞伯坦村儿对面，隔着几条街，实话说，挺不起眼的。  
村儿头上挂一牌子，上书“SB坦村儿欢迎你”几个蛛蛛爬一样的大字，不知道哪个手残的写的。牌子背面就不是那么回事了——“主业：杀TF越货，打家劫舍；副业：种地，多种多得（真的么）。”

村儿东头住着一辆紫黑紫黑的卡车，SB坦村儿的村长，大名倾天柱。  
我去，什么破名字？！一看就知道不是好鸟儿。

拜托，这大名只有对手才敢叫的好么！道儿上的弟兄见了都得低声下气，毕恭毕敬叫声“柱哥”！我可是冒着绳命危险给大家曝的柱哥的大名啊！

村儿里的民风真是淳朴的不得了，大太阳晒着，个个儿都在田里头挥汗如雨，乌云一遮，马上改头换面变成挖河道，掏大粪的黑仔，抡起耙子锄头上山打劫。  
山上住着一群胸前有红色狐狸脸的勤劳专职村民，以身披一身雪白装甲的卫震天为首。就是因为太老实憨厚了所以黑仔们专门打劫他们，于是狐狸脸们决定，从此崛起！俺们要反抗！俺们要除暴安良！俺们......等等，俺们不发威，你当俺们是机器猫啊？！

所以每次两伙人马干起架来总是弄得整个村儿乌烟瘴气鸡飞狗跳，而且大部分是在月黑风高的晚上，所以斜对面DC村儿里超人总是带着蝠娃子在村口儿制高点一边喝饮料一点吃爆米花远远观望，喜闻乐见。

话说柱哥有个弟弟叫捅天枭，小名“二捅”，叛逆的简直是没法说都，虽然跟他长得一个样，除了颜色之外。但是这死孩子别说是不听话了，就算你揍他他也照样上房揭瓦两不误，柱哥家屋顶就因为隔三岔五的兄弟大战被捅的疮疮孔孔，你揪我脸我插你眼，然后咣唧一下一块板砖就上了房顶，轰隆一声兄弟俩其中一个就会被另一个打飞，紧接着板砖的步伐砸漏房顶飞出去，还嚷嚷着“我一定会回来的！”，搞得附近天空一片余音缭绕经久不息，平均一个月修两次。啧，怪不得叫捅天枭呢，敢情是专捅头顶上的东西吧？！  
这二捅跟老哥闹腾了几百万个年头，经常闹离家出走，背地里密谋着夺了他老哥的村长之位。

不过最近这死娃子遇上了一猴孩子，臭味相投的那种。

那猴孩子是个跑车，紫黑紫黑的，跟自己老哥一个配色，但是放这猴孩子身上咋就这么顺眼呢？  
“喂，你，姓嘛，叫嘛，从哪儿来，到哪儿去？有没有七舅老爷和三外甥女？打没打过村长位子的主意？”  
“怖天士。”对方只回答了一个问题。  
“想叛变吗你？”二捅问道。  
“怎么着？”猴孩子反问。  
“你就说想不想吧！”  
“爷的雇佣兵团全TM让村长间接搞死啦，你说呢？！”  
“矮油？志同道合！我说，当俺媳妇成不？俺观察你好久啦，俺可喜欢你咧！”  
“你宰了村长爷就跟你。”  
“一起做掉我哥吧！”  
显然的，当死娃子遇上猴孩子，结果一定是干柴烈火，天雷勾动地火，勾搭在一起了。

某个月黑风高的晚上，难得两拨村儿里人没干架，村儿里安静得连耗子走路都特清楚。斜对面村儿的超蝙二人组表示今晚没好戏看了，巡逻去。

“吱！”  
“吱吱吱！”  
“吱......嘎唧~！！！”一只黑耗子突然一声惨叫，被一只蓝靴子踩了个稀巴烂。

二捅完全没注意自己右脚底板上沾着一坨耗子肉，“咣啷”推开屋门，跌跌撞撞闯进去，一个尥蹶子把门关上。  
小怖把脚翘桌子上正擦着二捅的备用马甲，见二捅喝的醉醺醺回来了，急忙站起来扶：“死鬼干啥去了？！”  
二捅把酒瓶子往桌子上一拄，一屁股坐上板凳，满脸通红，口齿不清：“老谁家那小谁......跟我叫板，嗝！拿一瓶儿二锅头想灌我，结果自个儿跑桌儿底下去了，嗝！”  
“切。”小怖虽然一脸嫌弃，不过还是利索拿出手巾给二捅擦脸。  
“我...嗝！我没啥事，就是有点困。别说哈......嗝，这二锅头还真有点后劲儿......嗝，不服不行......老子可是号称......千杯不醉，嗝！万杯不...嗝！......倒！”  
“是一杯倒吧你！白痴！”  
“酒瓶儿不倒......嗝！......我不倒！”二捅噌一下站起来要证明一下自己还没倒。  
“哗啦！！”酒瓶倒了，摔个死无全尸。  
于是二捅也很配合，倒。  
“哎哎！枭子！别躺地上你个二货！”小怖见状急忙扶住，不想二捅这吨位过大，卡车的吨位跑车咋能扛得住，夫夫倆齐齐倒在炕上。  
“卧槽重死了，起开！”  
“不要......嗝！......懒得动了......”二捅浑身酒气直扑小怖嗅觉接收器，仗着一股子赖劲儿和自己的吨位压在小怖身上。  
“滚！臭不要脸的流氓！”  
“啧啧啧，俺......嗝~就是流氓......你不会现在才知道吧......嗝！”二捅忽然捏着小怖的下巴迫使他张开嘴：“你这小嘴儿......还真是美味呀......”说着就啃了下去。  
“嗯嗯！唔！”小怖奋力抵抗，二捅死猪不怕开水烫。  
二捅张开大掌往小怖胸甲里摸，啪嚓一下掀了小怖的胸甲和铁裤衩【*1】，小怖徒劳无功反抗一会儿开始享受，发出惬意的哼哼，浑身酒气的二捅得寸进尺，对媳妇动手动脚。  
正巧路过二捅和小怖家的艾利塔和阿尔茜听到屋里传来各种河蟹的声音，作为过来人马上明白了，溜到窗子底下偷看一眼，一个一溜烟儿回家找柱哥，一个一溜烟儿跑去男公关去了。

第二天早上艳阳高照，二捅扛着耙子出门种地去了，小怖把脚翘桌子上继续擦二捅的备用马甲，抱着二捅的头盔偷偷亲，面部装甲出现可疑的红晕。

俗话是咋说的来着？  
鸳鸳相抱何时了，鸯在一旁看热闹。  
丢盔卸甲关黑灯，炕上恩爱好事成。

可喜可贺可口可乐......

 

【*1：在我看来，大部分TF给我的看法都是——下身只穿个铁裤衩，没穿裤子，但是脚踏一双铁靴......】


End file.
